De besos y remates
by poeftme
Summary: Rematar. Eso era lo mejor, la sensación que le dejaba hacerlo y que, por fin, nadie bloqueara su vista del otro lado de la cancha. Hasta que Kageyama le besó y sintió algo mucho mejor.


**K** ISS

 **Haikyuu.**

 **Kageyama, Hinata.**

* * *

Recuerda la cálida sensación que invadió su cuerpo la primera vez que remató y los bloqueadores no nublaron su vista del otro lado de la cancha; la sensación que produjo en él el beso de Kageyama es similar, más no igual. El beso fue mucho mejor, o eso le dice su organismo entero que tuvo una sobrerreacción a ese toque, sus defensas se fueron al demonio, sus piernas temblaron, la sangre parecía estar dando vueltas en su interior, y su estómago se oprimía, sin embargo, no era dolor lo que sentía. La calidez al tocar el balón quedó reducida a nada a comparación del toque de los labios de Kageyama sobre los suyos.

Fue suave y duró poco. Quizás por eso ahora lo anhela tanto. Por eso busca el balón siempre, ya que no tiene fuerza para buscar los besos de su armador va en busca de algo que se sienta casi igual. Aunque en el fondo sabe que no es lo mismo, no puede serlo. Porque falla en rematar por pensar que las manos del chico que le dio esas maravillosas alas con las que ya nadie puede bloquearlo se sentirían mejor tocando su piel que tocando el balón. Y le asusta porque sabe que es egoísta querer que le toque a él y no eso que él también ama tanto. Le asusta que se vuelva peor porque no han hablado del beso, y de lo que causo en ellos, porque él sabe que le gusto y que quiere repetirlo pero no sabe si Kageyama piensa y quiere lo mismo.

Sugawara le habló y le dijo que sabe que algo pasa aunque no sabe qué es, no le presionó pero él igual siente presión, porque le pidió que le contara, que él podía ayudarlo. Al final le dijo y lejos de despreciarlo le dijo que lo sabía, lo sospechaba y que en realidad, todos lo hacían. Le dijo también que piensa que Kageyama siente lo mismo, es más casi se lo aseguró. Pero no quiso creerle, no cree que Kageyama pueda quererlo porque él apesta en casi todo y no sabe recibir.

—Sospechaba de ti, que te gustaba Kageyama —le dijo, no era una burla, quería darle un empujón—, ¿No es así? Y ya ves, te gusta.

Concluyó que no podía estar equivocado, no tanto al menos.

—Kageyama, me gustas —aseguró, después de que él se lo ponga en duda con desconfianza —. El beso —comenzó, había practicado, le saldría bien, no querría ir al baño— me hizo sentir cosas mejores que rematar. Cuando rematé gracias a ti, cuando nadie nubló mi vista del otro lado, sentí algo increíble, sentí que podría jugar, antes estuve lleno de dudas, creía que no podría jugar por mi altura, aunque confiaba habían veces en las que me frustraba, ¿Sabes? Se sintió tan bien saber que podría hacerlo, jugar, que nadie bloquee mi vista. Pero, el beso se sintió mejor que eso, aunque no pueda explicarlo bien, fue mejor. La calidez que quedó después de él fue mejor que la calidez después de tocar el balón y anotar —terminó, le dolía el estómago de los nervios, tanto que termino diciendo cosas que no había practicado.

Kageyama no dijo nada, no era de muchas palabras, nunca lo fue. Y más ahora, Hinata le gustaba, por supuesto. Pero no sabía qué decirle. Era fácil quizás, un _tú también me gustas_ , pero no salía nada de lo que pudiera querer decir. Su rostro rojo, su corazón latiendo fuera de sí, sus piernas temblando y él sin habla. A él le hizo sentir lo mismo, el beso que le dio cuando Hinata se vio tan lindo a sus ojos que no pudo ponerle un alto a lo que sintió y lo llevó a hacerlo. Pensó en él tanto como Hinata y quiso mucho más que el toque de sus manos en su piel. Levantar para alguien y que anote, engañar a un enemigo con una finta, recibir, nada era lo mismo, no se le compraba al sentimiento que brotó cuando sus labios rozaron los de Hinata. ¿Qué debería decirle? No sabía. Por eso lo besó. Era la mejor respuesta que su organismo en cortocircuito le ofreció para que Hinata no creyera que no le quería como él, que no sintió lo mismo con el beso.

—Es cierto —Kageyama pudo articular palabra, al fin—, se siente mucho mejor que levantar para alguien.


End file.
